


Looking for a fic: help?

by NotADemonZoZo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I'm looking for a fic and i cant find it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotADemonZoZo/pseuds/NotADemonZoZo
Summary: This isn't a story but I'm putting a request out there. I need help finding a fix...





	Looking for a fic: help?

Ok.  
I am an avid reader of Teen Wolf fanfiction. To the point where I have a habit of getting a little bookmark happy.  
The thing is, I don't put any notes in my bookmarks to explain why I like certain fics...which is really unhelpful, especially since I like to go back and read certain ones again. Usually this happens when I'm going about my day and randomly remember certain parts of a fic that I've read in the past that I really liked.  
This has happened recently, except I cannot for the life of me find this fic. I can't remember the title or the author and I can only remember this one aspect that made me start to think a bout wanting to read this fic again.  
It's a stiles centred fic, I believe it may have been post season 2 with some sterek. The one thing that really stood out is that both stiles and the sheriff decide to do better "academically" and start doing puzzles and logic games (It made me want to buy a puzzle calender).  
Yes, this is not much to go on, hence my problem.  
I know that the people of the TW fandom are infinitely helpful and I'm hoping someone knows what I'm looking for.  
As I said, it's driving me mad. It's like that itch in the middle of your back that you can't reach. Help a girl out?

Thanks  
NotADemonZoZo


End file.
